


A little unsteady

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader receives an unexpected and rather disturbing message. When he realizes that it bothers her greatly, Thorin shows how protective he can be of his loved one.





	A little unsteady

You lean your hip against the edge of a dark wooden desk, a gift from Mirkwood elves for new King of Erebor. Your husband peaks at you, a quiver in his hands as he strokes his beard.

“So the horse stays?”

“Yes, Thorin.”

“The most wayward creature I’ve ever seen and you tell me you adore it?”

“Absolutely!”

“Y/N, you are truly extraordinary,” he says fondly and you flash him an elated smile, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“How did you tame him?” he asks, placing a quiver in an inkpot and standing up. He then faces you, placing his palms on your hips, a warm smile curling up his lips, the smile that only you are granted to see.

“Patience, experience and a lot of sugar,” you admit, joy evident in your voice and Thorin chuckles airily.

Frankly, the love between you and him was something you have long stopped dreaming of. You came to terms with being alone for the rest of your life, knowing that most Rangers end up like that.

But when you stumbled upon a company of dwarves, with a hobbit and a certain wizard among them, your life has changed, fortunately. Thorin   
Oakenshield, with his distant manner, stubbornness and quietness, turned your world upside down and you did not hesitate when you were faced with Pale Orc on a Ravenhill, on one hand having an opportunity to come out unharmed, on the other, however, possibly saving Thorin’s life.

And, of course, you chose saving him. How could you live with yourself later, with an awareness that you allowed your One to die, while being able to prevent it.

The choice was simple and Thorin, realizing that you did it out of love, confessed his feelings for you, begging on his knees for you to stay by his side forever. You couldn’t refuse such an offer.

Your fellow Rangers sent a party to take a part in celebrations of reclaiming Erebor, Thorin’s coronation and your wedding. They showed their happiness that you finally got the life you deserved and told you that there would always be a place for you among them. You repaid in kind, assuring that if they had troubles, Erebor would gladly help.

“Experience, you say?” Thorin muses, snapping you out of your little reverie and you nod your head, carding your fingers through his silky hair.

“I happened to appease a very stubborn dwarf, I know how to deal with tough cases.”

“Oh, is that so? And what came next for that dwarf you’ve mentioned?”

“He married me,” you shrug, giggling when Thorin’s calloused hands travel to cradle your face.

“My beautiful, bright jewel, I would be-“

A loud knock on the door blows up a bubble the two of you are in and you let out a heavy sigh as Thorin pulls away from you. He orders the intruder to come in and, much to your surprise, your personal maidservant enters, bowing gracefully.

“Forgive me, my Queen, I have a message for you.”

“From whom?” you ask, trying to find your shock but to no avail. The maiden hands you a folded piece of parchment, but says nothing as she takes her leave hurriedly, making your chest tighten uncontrollably. It must be something bad, something very bad, she wouldn’t have behaved such a way.

You are aware that Thorin’s gaze is entirely focused on your face as you unfold the parchment, your eyes sliding over a handwriting you hoped to never see again. To never come face to face with its owner, however now it seems that the meeting is inevitable.

You frown, shocked and confused, trying to process written words. Why now? And what for? You knew that such a title was unnecessary, nothing of dire need, something only to show off. Which would be quite predictable regarding your older brother.

“Thorin, excuse me for a moment,” you mutter, your face becoming more and more pale as you try to prepare yourself for a confrontation. You let a small flame of anger come to life and grow inside you, knowing that you will need.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing of your concern, my love,” you say calmly and lean in to peck his lips, exiting his office quickly and soon, you are descending stone stairs, heading to a room made for host private meetings.

Once you are out of the room, Thorin calls for one of his guards, ordering him to follow you secretly and report him who dared make you so uneasy. He’s worried, obviously, and wants to make sure you are safe and well. Also, knowing that a guard will be close to you, calms him down significantly.

Inhaling deeply to steady your shaken nerves, you open the door and step into the room, your back straightened and head high, creating a confident, strong posture, despite the uncertainty you feel within.

Your brother smirks mockingly as he takes you in.

“Well, well, well, look where my little sister climbed. Queen of Erebor.”

“What do you want?” you say through gritted teeth, stopping in front of him. Your hands absently ball into fists.

“Don’t be so cranky, sweetheart. I came with a family visit, missed you so much-“

“You won’t fool me,” you state coldly and the smile on your brother’s face falls for a moment. It reappears, however, as he takes a seat in a tall chair.

“I want a place in your council. It’s only fit for Queen’s family to be a part of it.”

“Over my dead body.”

“That can be arranged, darling.”

“You have no idea what you’re playing here with. Thorin will never agree to that.”

“You have a very powerful bargaining card, right between your legs. And you forget that I know things about you. Things the Queen should not be proud of.”

You clench your jaw, trying your hardest to remain settled. It is rather impossible, given that your brother is right, that you know he will use everything he has against you, if he thinks it will help him achieve his goal.

Your nostrils flare as you draw a breath in.

“My husband knows about my past. He accepts it.”

“Then he’s a fool.”

“He loves me, and I love him. And we respect each other.”

“Respect?” he laughs at you darkly, evidently mocking you. “How can he respect someone of your kind, someone with your past? Someone who eagerly-“

“Who was forced to sell herself because her brother was a greedy, cruel man?”

You gasp when you hear Thorin’s voice behind you, a sigh of relief leaving your lips as you turn around and, stepping quickly, walk into his opened arms. He whispers reassuring words into your ear as he lets go of you and takes a step closer to your brother, who suddenly becomes afraid.

“That’s what she told you?” he tries but Thorin raises his hand, silencing him.

“I will not have you trying to shame my wife with your false accusations. I am aware of her past. I know every detail of the cruelty you brought upon her. What I cannot understand is why you came here?”

“I’m her brother, and a family member should be granted a place in the council-“

“You are not a family of mine. No more. Not ever,” you state boldly and your brother’s mouth fall agape at your courage. “You have stopped being my brother when you began using me to get money. My family is in the North, and it is here, in Erebor.”

“But-“ he tries again, yet Thorin doesn’t allow him to finish.

“Now, you will leave and never come back. I am banning you from this land and I will make sure that King Thranduil also knows of you, same as Beorn. Should you be seen here, you will rot in my dungeon.”

“Y/N-“

“You’ve heard my husband. And next time, I will not hesitate to either shot you or throw an axe at you.”

Upon hearing that, your brother, stumbling and almost collapsing, rushes out of the room and the palace, forcing his horse to a gallop, glancing a few times over his shoulder.

And you, you finally let the tears fall down your cheeks, Thorin catching you in his arms when your knees buckle underneath you, all the fear and shame leaving your mind.

“You’ll be safe here, my Queen. I will protect you.”

“I didn’t know he’d be so stupid to come here, Thorin.”

“He’s greedy, he snuff gold. If I am honest, I hope he comes back. I could use a person like him in the mines.”

You let out a small chuckle, kissing your husband’s jaw.

“You are the best that have ever happened to me, Thorin.”

“Oh, Y/N, I think the same about you. You are my strength, I would not be a dwarf I am now without you,” he murmurs lovingly, his eyes boring into yours and you press your lips against his, pouring all the love you have for him into the kiss.

He responds in no time, the kiss becoming passionate and deep and when you part for a breath, Thorin rests his forehead against yours, his warm hands cupping your cheeks and stroking his thumbs against your soft, wet from crying skin.

You smile at him fondly, feeling calmer and safer. Thorin kisses the tip of your nose before reassuring yet again,

“No harm will come your way, Y/N. I will fight every single one off. Always and forever, amrâlimê.” 


End file.
